


Król sytuacji

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alfa Derek, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nie jest przyzwyczajony do sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł</p>
            </blockquote>





	Król sytuacji

Derek uwielbiał być królem sytuacji. Jego instynkt alfy nakazywał mu być górą niezależnie od okoliczności.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na wydobywające się z jego gardła warknięcia, kiedy mniejsze ciało przyszpilało go do materaca, jednak nie potrafił wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku dłoni chłopaka.

Pierwszy raz czuł się tak bardzo zniewolony i chociaż jego instynkty nakazywały mu odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, nie mógł nawret drgnąć. I chociaż nie było ku temu najmniejeszego powodu, po prostu poddał się zupełnie woli chłopaka, odsłaniając się całkowicie.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu pokonam Wielkiego Złego Wilka – Powiedział z zadowoleniem Stiles i uciszył ciche warknięcia kolejnym pocałunkiem.


End file.
